


What Big Teeth You Have

by Some_Impossible_Fairytale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Impossible_Fairytale/pseuds/Some_Impossible_Fairytale
Summary: A trick gone wrong, really, really fast  and a treat done deliciously right





	What Big Teeth You Have

“You said this would work!” Caroline hissed, trying desperately not to let panic louden her voice.  _Not now. Not now. Please God. Please._

“I  _thought_  this could work! Huge Difference!” Rebekah whispered back as she ruthlessly tried to unstick Caroline from the window  she was dangling out of from behind. They were far too fucking drunk for this. She’s never listening to anything Bex says ever again. If it wasn’t for her Caroline would be sitting home watching  _The Addams Family_  rather than stuck halfway through a window dressed as Red Riding Hood in the Littlest Skirt You’ve Ever Seen on Halloween in what has got to be the most pathetic trick or treat ever. And all because Bex swears that the guy is a complete bastard who deserves every trick she could think of.

Bex is plastered. It’s not like her judgement is sound. Case in point the fact that Caroline as the Lead Cheerleader has now got stuck in his bathroom window.  _Kill me_ , she thinks with drunken bitterness,  _kill me with fire._

“S’alright Gorgeous,” Enzo slurs from beside Rebekah, somewhere in the darkness “We’ve got you” Her left arm, which is still trapped outside the frame receives a firm, warm squeeze before Enzo starts trying to pull her backwards quite sharply.

“What are you doing?” Rebekah cries indignantly, causing the two best friends to shush her urgently.

“Pulling her out?!”

“No! Push her  _in_ moron”

Christ, its times like this she wishes she’d gone to San Francisco with Elena and Bonnie rather than struck out on her own in Chicago. Enzo makes this little ‘oh’ of understanding and starts unceremoniously shoving on her tush.   _Ladies and Gentlemen, her best friend_. “I don’t understand what’s struck?”

“It’s the way she’s scrambled in” Enzo says like he’s the top authority on breaking and entering. Actually, given his friendship with one Damon Salvatore and another Kol Mikaelson that is probably true.  _Christ._  Then the two most important people in Caroline’s life give a little cheer and suddenly Caroline’s leg slithers forward in a joyful release of tension.

“Oh  _shit”_  Enzo sort of whisper shouts one second later in almost awe and its then that Caroline’s intoxicated brain catches up with her body (she’d thought the world was tilting dangerously) and she realises that her leg had acted as an anchor. There’s the light swipe of frantic hands across her skin as Enzo and Bex try to grab hold but then Caroline slips free of the window altogether.

“Caroline!” they shout together, espionage forgotten, Dracula and Casket Girl grabbing each other’s hands as Red Riding Hood slipped out of sight into the target’s house.

Thankfully Pretentious Art Tosser has invested in a nice thick rug and doesn’t have any end tables so the crash to the ground is relatively painless. Lying there, rumbled in a heap, Caroline is vaguely aware of both the crippling shame of this whole thing paired with Enzo and Bex’s panicked voices. Then the lights flicker on in the corridor outside and there’s the sound of movement from within the bowels of the house.

Oh. Well that’s just perfect.

“Let’s go” Bex hisses, the typical Mikaelson, poised to leave the scene of the crime at the first opportunity.

“We can’t just –“ Enzo protests but Rebekah hisses something Caroline can’t hear which makes Enzo shout a loud “WHAT-“ then the movement is heading her way and the rustling turns into the clack of Bex’s heels on the tarmac outside. They better be running round the front to pretend to be trick or treaters as discussed or Caroline really is moving to San Francisco.

She’ll just have to lie and claim she thought her roommates had left the window open and she’d picked the wrong house, turn on the old Miss Mystic charm. Sometimes being the daughter of a police sheriff comes in hand. Caroline’s just managed to sit up right, her long legs in their little ankle boots drawn up in front of her when the light clicks on.

“Caroline?” her famous smile falters when she realises she’s looking up into the face of Klaus Mikaelson, Bex’s elder brother and Caroline’s high school crush. Suddenly highly aware of the shortness of her flimsy skirt and the push-up bra she’s currently clothed in, Caroline feels her skin stain as red as her dress. Klaus is wearing sweatpants and grey t-shirt, the bare feet denoting a night in. it makes him oddly accessible somehow and Caroline finds the way they’re drumming on the wooden flooring rather endearing.

“Caroline?” Her eyes flit up to his face and is a trick of the light or does he look a little flushed himself? Backlit by the hall light behind him, Klaus’ expression could almost be mistaken for desire, his voice a tad strained. “What are you doing here?” the question is barely out of his mouth, a low rasp that has Caroline pressing her thighs together when Klaus spots the open window and puts two and two together.

 **“Rebekah”**  he growls and this time there’s nothing remotely sexy about it. Clearly there will be words. Klaus runs his hand through his hair, the other hand on his hip, probably contemplating where to bury bodies when Caroline makes an attempt to stand and her ankle promptly gives way. With a cry of pain Caroline braces herself to meet the floor once more before she feels a strong arm close round her waist like a lifebelt, Klaus’ sinfully beautiful face inches from hers.

This was often a fantasy of hers back in tiny Mystic Falls, Klaus as close as he is now, not thinking of her as his little sister’s best friend but every line of him pressed to every line of her, skin and desire. When she’d found out that Klaus too was in Chicago that old crush had resurfaced, the way he’d smile crookedly at her when she was sitting in her favourite coffee shop when he came to see Bex. How all of a sudden, as a university student and an artist, they’d started texting casually, little things like Rebekah’s antics or snapshots of something that they thought the other would enjoy. High school far behind them.

“Are you alright?” he sort of breathes. She must have injured her ankle in the fall. God, she’s glad he didn’t see that. She hums dazedly and Klaus chuckles. “Someone’s had a fun evening”  Without warning, Klaus hooks his other arm around Caroline’s thigh and lift hers into a bridal carry. With another chuckle at her gasp and the way her eyes flutter shut – there’s been far too much motion for how drunk she is in the last few minutes he mutters “Hold on” and begins to walk. Like she weighs nothing, as if he’s carrying the groceries.

Okay no. Caroline winces, shaking her head when Klaus apologises softly. Worst analogy ever. As if she didn’t feel wholly unsexy already.

They end up on Klaus’ exceptionally plushy couch. Once he’s got her settled, he goes and gets her a glass of ice water. Whilst he’s busy in the kitchen , Caroline takes a chance to look around. Bex had evidently thought Klaus would be enjoying the bar scene on this Halloween night, choosing her time to strike well. Safe to say that had backfired spectacularly. From the looks of things, Klaus had been enjoying some classic horror flicks, some unidentified bloodbath on his massive television, popcorn and chips on the coffee table. Caroline averts her eyes, focuses instead on Klaus’ form behind the breakfast bar.

“Bex thought you’d be out tonight. Also I had no idea this was your house” she calls by way of explanation. Klaus just snorts, carrying the water over to her and pressing the cold glass into her hands. “Thank you”

“Of course she did. Unfortunately for my  _beloved_ sister, the bar scene isn’t appealing to me of late” Klaus thumps back down on the sofa. They sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Caroline blurts out “I didn’t know this was your house” as if that’s an apology.

“Oh I know that. You’d never have agreed otherwise” he says with a sort of fondness, popping another salsa laden chip into his mouth as he does so. Then “Oh. Sorry” he snatches the remote off the coffee table and the tv menu re-appears. It’s sweet that he remembers her hatred of horror films.

“What do you want to watch?”

Caroline protests, tries to stand before slipping back down on the sofa, jumping at the warm weight of Klaus’ restraining hand on her bare thigh. It rests there a second before they both seem to realise that its there and Klaus jumps back like he’s been burned.

“You’re not going anywhere on that leg Caroline. Sit and rest. Either Bex and Enzo will come to the rescue or I’ll call a cab once you can walk”

“Fine” He can’t even touch her. It irritates her that. She’d thought they were both grown ups and were well past the Cooties stage. What is he fucking twelve or something? Caroline sips primly on her water.  Klaus is scrolling through the menu and suddenly lights on something that makes his face light up. She loves it when he smiles like that, gentle and soft, eyes kindling.

Then he catches her watching but surprisingly Klaus just smiles, raises his hand and clicks his fingers twice. Which, what?

That’s when the familiar strains of  _The Addams Family_ fill Klaus’ surround sound speakers. Caroline bursts out laughing, throwing head back and joining in, before settling down to watch the movie, waiting for sobriety to kick in.

They’ve moved onto  _Addams’ Family Values_  and Caroline is wholly sober by this point, massaging her ankle when she realises Klaus  _isn’t looking at her._ Like he’ll look at her, catch her eyes over a funny line or Wednesday’s badass responses but he’s not lounging back into the sofa the way she is, feet tucked up beside her. For all his comfy sweatpants and soft grey t-shirt that shows off the dip in his collarbones beautifully would suggest, she’d think from his posture that she was watching films with Elijah rather than his more easy going brother. Klaus has been like this ever since she came to Chicago. Gone is the teasing, frustrating teenager she and Bex used to drive up the wall as children. In his place is this blank faced stranger, who always keeps a healthy distance from her as if hugging is reserved only for family. Which is utter bullshit because she has caught him hugging Enzo more than once, and Enzo is more her brother than Klaus’.

Caroline shivers a little pointedly, hoping to defuse the tension with casual conversation. “I’m freezing. Have you got a throw somewhere I can commandeer?”

Klaus looks over at her, biting his lip before something sparks in his eyes and he retorts “I’m not surprised, given the lack of your costume there” He could have been referencing the relatively thin material, the famous cloak that she’d discarded halfway through the first film lying over the arm of the chair leaving her in the skirt and puffy white shirt with bodice. But from the look in his eye, the surprising note of disdain in his voice, she knows he means the shortness of the skirt, the dip of the blouse.

“Excuse me?! I asked for a way to warm myself not your opinion on my choice of  _fancy dress”_ she sits straight, leaning close to emphasise her point, getting in his face.

This is apparently the wrong thing to do because Klaus growls, literally  _growls,_  and leans away. “ **Caroline…”**

“What is your problem?” she snaps irritatedly and there’s something in her voice that just appears to be the last straw.

“My problem? My problem is that the woman I can’t stop thinking about shows up in my house dressed like something out of my dreams of late and I’m trying to be a gentleman and behave normally because she’s my little sister’s best friend”

“What?”

“I fancy you Caroline.” He huffs, evidently pissed that his confession had just come tumbling out like that.

“You’re beautiful, strong, full of light. I can’t stop thinking about you and then you show up like a gift from the Gods dressed like  _that._ “ and this time his gaze is a caress, lingering on the swell of her cleavage above the corset, the red plushness of her lips.

“So am I to understand that what you’re struggling with my relationship with Bex? Because Enzo is like my brother and she’s my best friend and yet I’ve no problem with them doing the nasty. She’s a big girl. And as for the costume who do you think suggested the Little Red Riding Hood get-up?  My guess is Rebekah has less of a problem with us than you think. And as for the costume” Caroline’s hands strayed to the corset, popping the hooks elegantly.

“If it’s a problem…. I can just take it off” the white shirt and red skirt ensemble slips to the ground revealing the lacy red lingerie underneath. Caroline notes rather pleasedly that Klaus looks like he’s swallowed his tongue.

All of a sudden Caroline doesn’t feel cold anymore. The way Klaus is looking at her is enough to set her on fire.

“I was hoping to do that myself sweetheart”

Smooth fucker.

“Next time”

“Promises, promises”

Caroline clucked her tongue, hands falling to her hips in disapproval “I’m still waiting on the first time over here” though her voice retains the flirty tone, she’s desperately hoping that he’s actually going to fucking do something other than stare at her. Fucking being the operative word.

“On it” Klaus reaches out with greedy hands to snag at her waist but Caroline dances out of his reach at the last second, having happened upon a brilliant bit of foreplay. Plucking the cape from the sofa arm whilst evading Klaus pout and welcoming arms, Caroline slings it around her neck loosely.

It works, Klaus throws his head back and laughs appreciatively, eyes even bluer than before. “My –“

“Say Grandma and I  _will_  call you a cab” Klaus warns

“My Klaus what big eyes you have”

“All the better to see you with,  _my dear”_ Klaus stands and takes a step toward her. Eyes sparking, Caroline sticks out her tongue and takes a step back.

“My Klaus, what big ears you have” Another step forward. Another step back.

“All the better to hear you moan with,  _my love”_  Okay, this is definitely the adults version they’re doing. Caroline refuses to even consider all the things Klaus could do to make her moan (which has got her and her vibrator through many an evening) especially given that she’s dragging out the foreplay.

“My Klaus, what big teeth you have”

“All the better to eat you with  _sweetheart”_ And with that Klaus pounces, tugging her down so that when they tumble back onto the sofa she’s lying underneath him, skin to skin. Huffing this time in frustration, Caroline manages to get Klaus shirt off and  _Lord Have Mercy_  before Klaus fuses his lips to her once more. He’s exploring ever southwards, lingering at her throat and the curve of her breasts before he pauses and then laughs to himself.

“Cara mia”

“ Oh, Mon chere”

Caroline giggles or at least tries too except Klaus is keeping her mouth far too busy for that


End file.
